The focus of this symposium will be on the use of molecular and genetic tools to understand cardiovascular development, function and disease. It is a very exciting time in this field and we will take advantage of the veritable explosion in information that has resulted from the genome projects of multiple organisms. Gene discovery by the time of this meeting will undoubtedly be quite advanced and we should have information about the changes in gene expression that accompany cardiovascular disease in mice and men. Another exciting "hot" area of investigation is the potential for stem cells in the heart. We will devote a session to the promise and practice of cardiac stem cells. The use of model organisms has made it possible to develop paradigms for early heart formation and we will use examples of these studies to explore vertebrate and invertebrate heart development. Single gene disorders have contributed a great deal of information about congenital and adult cardiac disease ranging from valve and septal disorders to sudden death in young athletes. We will explore single gene disorders, but also approaches leading to the understanding of complex genetic disorders such as hypertension and predisposition for heart disease. Another emerging area of research is our ability to understand the molecular mechanisms leading to cardiac failure, the most prevalent disease and cause of death in North America. Sessions will be developed that are the essence of "bench-to-bedside" dealing with cardiac failure and how to develop treatment paradigms based on basic research findings. This symposium will bring together people from industry, clinicians and basic research in a way that serves the mission of the Keystone symposium. It will be a multidisciplinary meeting that should bring together people who are beginning to have regular dialogues but whose traditions have been somewhat separate.